Leveling
This is where you go if you wish to level up your Units. Levels will grant your Unit increased HP and ATK points. To level up your unit, you will be "sacrificing" other units so that the base Unit (the one you wish to level) gains EXP. Be aware that when you sacrifice another Unit, you will lose that Unit from your Inventory. Leveling Interface So here you finally get to level up your Units. To do this, first you will have to select a Base Unit. This is the Unit that you want to receive the experience. After selecting your Base Unit, you will need to select "Materials". The materials are other Units, any that you will find across quests, that will be sacrificed in order to gain experience. The Green boxed area in the picture is the experience earned from the Material placed. You can see that if I chose to continue, I would earn 900000 Experience. The Red boxed area is the experience needed to level up further. As stated previously, when you level up, you gain an increase in the amount of HP and ATK points. In this example, Loa=Ywain requires 52725 EXP to further level up. The Yellow boxed area are the coins needed to proceed with the Leveling. In this scenario, you would need 34200 gold to proceed in leveling. As you add on more material, the price increases, and if you do not have the amount of gold, you cannot level your Units. The amount of coins needed is based on the current level of your base unit, and the amount of materials being used, as described in this formula: Number of Materials Used x (Level of Base Unit x 100) = Cost to Level Up The Blue boxed area is the level your Unit will go up to with the given material, as well as any increase in HP, ATK, and pluses. After you are done choosing your materials and base Unit, it is now time to go to the next step, which is choosing a Friend Unit. Friend Units and Exp Multipliers You can choose friends (or support) in addition to your Material Units. When choosing a Friend Unit, there are some things you want to take notice of. The Attribute of the Friend Unit, and the Race of the Friend Unit. To start with, choosing units you have befriended, allows you to gain +20 Friend Points (+5 for support), which can be used for getting Normal to Semi-Rare Units from the Friend Scratch. Next would be the most important part, the EXP Multipliers. When you choose a Friend Unit, depending on the friend unit you will get an Attribute Bonus (属性ボーナス), and/or Race Bonus (種族ボーナス). *Using a friend or support that is the same element, but different race as your base monster = x1.25 exp gained. *Using a friend or support that is a different element, but same race as your base monster = x1.25 exp gained. *Using a friend or support that is the same element and same race as your base monster = x1.5 exp gained. When you are done with that, tap the yellow Level Up to proceed to gain the experience. Then, a short cutscene will commence, usually with silly quotes saying "Until Next Time!" (friend or support) and "God Bless You!" (material). Best Sources Of EXP While going through quests, you may or may not notice some Egg units. These eggs give the best base amount of EXP in the game, the amount differs depending on the type of egg. Small Egg = 2000 (3000 if same Attribute as base unit) High Egg = 15000 (22500 if same Attribute as base unit) King Egg = 50000 (75000 if same Attribute as base unit) Kaiser Egg = 150000 (225000 if same Attribute as base unit) You can start farming these right from the beginning of the game. They appear in several quest areas, but the best place to farm them is in the Egg Casinos. You can also get them from Friend Point Scratch Cards, and as Log-in Bonuses. You can check out which dungeon drops them by looking at the Pick Up Enemies in the Pre-Quest lobby. Notes #When choosing a friend unit, if you tap on the button under the base unit it will take you to "Premium users", which give you a whopping +50 friend points and offer 3x EXP, but to use them you need to pay 1 Chip. Highly recommended to not use this option if you are non-IAP. ##To go back to the regular Friend Units, just tap the premium button again. #During your Base and Material selection page, you can choose whether to sort by ID, Element, Unit Type, or EXP Given by tapping the black box to the left (above your Party members). #As of a certain update, any material units used that are of the same element of the base unit provide 1.5x more exp. All multipliers together total for 2.25x. Category:Game Information